Se7en Deadly Sins
by goolhara
Summary: Adalah tujuh dosa paling mematikan untuk manusia. Pride, Wrath, Greed, Glutton, Sloth, Envy and Lust. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya adalah, bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan berhadapan dengan.. Tidak satu, tapi tujuh dari mereka. Starring: Goo Hara, Choi Minho, Choi Jonghun, Park Thunder, Kim Myungsoo, Yong Junhyung, Jang Wooyoung, Jung Jinwoon
1. Chapter 1

_**Seven deadly sins…**_

Adalah tujuh dosa paling mematikan untuk manusia..

_Pride, Wrath, Greed, Glutton, Sloth, Envy and…_

_Lust…_

Mereka semua adalah dosa-dosa besar yang akan menarik manusia masuk dalam neraka…

Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan almarhum nenekku…

Dan aku percaya dengan semua itu…

Aku percaya kalau Demon, devil, satan atau bahkan angel benar-benar ada didunia ini…

Aku percaya kalau mereka memang bertugas menggoda manusia..

Aku bahkan percaya kalau terkadang mereka juga hidup berdampingan dengan manusia..

Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya adalah, bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan berhadapan dengan…

**Tidak satu,**

**Tapi tujuh dari mereka…**

Title : Seven Deadly Sins

Cast : Goo Hara, Choi Minho, Choi Jonghun, Park Thunder, Kim Myungsoo, Yong Junhyung, Jang Wooyoung, Jung Jinwoon, and others

Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Romance

Chapter : 1/?

Author : GoolHara

**-Author POV-**

" Temukan dia…!"

" Maksudmu kita harus turun ke bumi?"

" Kenapa harus kami? Sial…! Jutaan _demon_ tapi kenapa kami?"

" Kita akan turun ke bumi…? _Sweet…_"

" Dengar, gadis itu punya darah Lucifer. Hanya dengan bantuannya Lucifer bisa bangkit kembali. Aku mengutus kalian karena ini adalah tugas besar! Temukan dia dan Lucifer bangkit. Kehilangan dia, dan kalian tahu apa artinya.."

" Siapa dia..?"

" Putri pertama dari keluarga Goo.."

" Hanya itu? Kau mengharapkan kami menemukan pewaris Lucifer hanya bermodalkan informasi itu..? Kau benar-benar _Boss_ yang hebat!"

" Diam _Greed _! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari cara membangkitkan Lucifer setelah semua yang dilakukan _angels_ keparat itu..!

" Kami mengerti. Dan aku senang turun ke bumi. Disana pasti banyak makanan…"

" Dan gadis cantik…"

" Lalu tunggu apa lagi..? Bergerak sekarang. Temukan dia, sebelum _angels_ menemukannya…."

##############################################################################

" _Nenek sakiiittt… "_

" _Maaf Hara, tahan sebentar lagi.."_

" _Nenek apa yang kau lakukan? Pinggulku sakit…"_

" _Tahan sebentar nak.. Sebentar lagi..."_

" _Nenek sudaahh… Kulitku terasa perih…"_

" _Maaf sayang, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu kelak.. Dengan begini mereka tidak akan bisa merasukimu... "_

" _Me- mereka? Mereka siapa…?"_

" _Demons…."_

_**KRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…**_

Hara tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya yang bulat besar terbuka lebar, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, titik-titik keringat terlihat jelas di dahi dan pelipisnya yang mungil. Hara mendesah pelan. Mengusap wajahnya sekilas sebelum mematikan jam beker yang masih terus berdering dan memekakkan telinganya.

Keheningan menerpa kamar tidur Hara saat bekernya tak lagi berdering. Hara mendesah menarik napas pelan dan memijat keningnya yang sebenarnya tak terasa pening seraya mengingat mimpinya.

Mimpi itu lagi…

Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Hara selalu saja memimpikan neneknya. Almarhumah nenek yang sangat disayanginya. Neneknya selalu saja muncul dalam mimpinya dan mimpinya selalu sama. Hara terus memimpikan kejadian disaat dia masih berumur 5 tahun… Rasanya seperti _Dejavu_…

Hara tidak tahu apa arti mimpinya..

_Well_, mungkin dia tahu karena kejadian itu pernah dia alami. Tapi Hara tidak tahu makna dibalik mimpi itu dan kenapa mimpi itu terus berulang-ulang…

Hara menghela napas, memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing soal mimpinya dan menyapukan pandangannya ke jam beker yang menunjukan pukul 07.05 am..

Sudah waktunya dia bangun. Dia harus siap-siap sekarang kalau tidak ingin terlambat kekampus. Perlahan Hara bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk segera mandi. Namun saat Hara membuka pintu, Hara mendapati ibunya berdiri tepat didepannya dengan satu tangan mengepal, bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" _Umma_, kau mengagetkanku…" Ujar Hara.

" Maaf sayang, _umma_ pikir kau belum bangun…" Ujar _umma_ Hara polos. Hara hanya tersenyum kecil menatap _umma_nya.

" Yasudah, kalau begitu sekarang kau cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Sarapan siap sebentar lagi." Ujar _umma_ seraya beranjak menuruni tangga.

" _Ne umma_.." Jawab Hara.

Hara beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak disebrang kamarnya dan melakukan aktivitas paginya.

Goo Hara, atau yang biasa dipanggil Hara atau Koala oleh _appa_nya hanya gadis normal berusia 20 tahun. Hara kuliah di Shungsin Woman University dan mengambil konsentrasi _acting_.

Hara tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di Seoul. Setelah neneknya meninggal, _umma_ dan _appa_ Hara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gwangju dan pindah ke Seoul. Hara tidak punya keluarga lain selain _umma_ dan _appa_nya makanya gadis itu sangat menyayangi orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama orang tuanya meski sebenarnya Hara sudah cukup umur untuk tinggal sendiri.

Hara termasuk gadis yang cantik dan popular di kalangan pria namun dia tidak terlalu pandai bergaul. Bukannya Hara tidak mau bergaul atau _anti social_. Gadis itu sangat ingin berteman dengan banyak orang, tapi teman-temannya dikampus semua menjauhinya karena segan dengan kecantikan Hara dan Hara terlalu malu untuk menyapa lebih dulu. Alhasil, Hara tidak punya teman seorang pun.

Masalah sepele yang berujung besar…

Hara menuruni anak tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan setelah selesai berpakaian. Tampak _umma_ dan _appa_nya telah siap menunggu Hara dimeja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Keluarga Hara memanglah sebuah potret keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Dengan seorang kepala keluarga yang menyandang gelar sebagai arsitek terkenal, dan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang pengertian dan bijaksana, juga seorang putri yang cantik dan lugu, membuat keluarga mereka tampak seperti keluarga idaman yang sering muncul di novel-novel atau drama.

" Hara yah.." Panggil _appa_ Hara lembut.

" _Ne_..?"

" Dua minggu lagi ulang tahunmu kan?" Ujar _appa_ Hara semangat.

" Huh..? Ahh _ne_.."

" _Aigoo_~ Berarti dua minggu lagi, umurmu akan jadi 20 tahun." Ujar _appa_ Hara membuat Hara dan ummanya tersenyum. " Hah~ Putri kecilku ini semakin bertambah dewasa saja… Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu dibahuku sambil berkeliling kebun binatang. Sekarang kau sudah siap dilamar orang…"

" _Appa_~ Kau terlalu mendramatisir. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kau menggendongku sambil berkeliling kebun binatang. Dan meskipun sekarang aku sudah dewasa, tapi aku belum siap dilamar orang." Sela Hara seraya tertawa renyah. Tawa Hara dan _umma_nya semakin terdengar saat _appa_ Hara memasang wajah memelas.

" Lagipula _appa_, kau tenang saja, tidak peduli 10 tahun atau 20 tahun lagi, atau meski aku sudah berambut putih sekalipun, aku tetap putrimu. Aku tetap Goo Hara si putri kecilmu.." Ujar Hara seraya tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan_ appa_nya.

" _Aigoo_~ Koalaku…" Gumam _Appa_ Hara seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil Hara dalam pelukannya. Sementara _Umma_ Hara hanya tertawa melihat adegan didepannya..

**-Hara POV-**

" _Umma, appa_ aku berangkat dulu… _Anyeong geseyo_~" Ujarku seraya bangkit dari kursiku dan beranjak mencium pipi _umma_ dan _appa_ku.

" Hati-hati dijalan sayang…" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tanganku pada mereka sekilas sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan. Hari ini cuaca sangat bagus membuatku semangat untuk berangkat kuliah. Baru saja aku sampai dihalamam rumah langkahku sudah terhenti. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada mata kuliah pengembangan karakter. Itu berarti aku harus bawa baju salinan.

Kuhentikan langkahku untuk memeriksa apa aku sudah membawa baju salinan atau belum. Jujur saja aku tidak ingat memasukan baju salinan kedalam tasku tadi pagi, tapi apa salahnya dicek?

Kubuka tasku, dan tepat seperti dugaanku. Tidak ada baju salinan didalamnya. Aku menghela napas pelan menyesali kecerobohanku. Aku bermaksud untuk kembali masuk dan mengambil bajuku namun belum sempat aku melangkah, suara letusan terdengar keras memekakkan telingaku dan dapat kurasakan tanah tempatku berpijak sedikit bergetar. Kuputar badanku cepat dan hembusan angin dan serpihan kaca yang pecah nyaris menerpaku.

Aku terbelalak menatap pemandangan didepanku. Tubuhku seperti membeku dan jantungku seakan berhenti berdegup saat menyaksikan rumahku kini tenggelam dalam kobaran api. Rumahku, rumah yang sampai beberapa menit yang lalu masih kupijak kini hilang dibalik kobaran api dan kepulan asap hitam. Dadaku terasa sesak mengingatnya. Mengingat, Oh Tuhan—_Umma_ dan _appa_ bahkan masih didalam…!

Kontan aku berlari kearah rumah yang kini sudah mulai habis dilalap api. Api sangat cepat berkobar dan dalam sekejap rumahku nyaris tak bersisa. Tidak ada lagi yang kupikirkan saat ini selain _umma_ dan _appa_ yang masih terjebak didalam sana. Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas dari api yang berkobar menggores kulitku namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hampir menerobos masuk keteras rumah yang mulai dimakan api saat kurasakan seseorang menarik tubuhku menjauh dari kepulan asap yang membuat mataku perih. Sosok itu menarikku menjauh dan semakin menjauh dari kobaran api sementara orang-orang mulai berkerumun dan berusaha memadamkan api.

Aku meronta kuat. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman siapapun orang yang berusaha menahanku masuk untuk menyelematkan orang tuaku. Namun semakin aku meronta, semakin kurasakan cengkraman itu menguat.

" Lepaskan aku…." Pekikku seraya meronta hebat dalam dekapan orang yang bahkan aku tak tahu siapa.

" Kau tidak boleh masuk.." Ujarnya tenang.

Dan jantungku seakan kembali berdegup saat mendengar suaranya yang begitu tenang. Amat tenang hingga bahkan terkesan dingin. Kutengadahkan wajahku perlahan agar dapat menatap wajahnya. Dan diantara pandanganku yang buram karena air mata, dapat kulihat wajahnya menatap lurus kearah rumahku yang kini benar-benar tenggelam dalam kobaran api, sebelum detik kemudian dia beralih menatapku. Menatapku dengan sepasang bola matanya yang hitam pekat. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu dalam tatapannya, sesuatu—entahlah karena detik berikutnya yang dapat kulihat hanyalah gelap dan gelap…

**-Author POV-**

Hara duduk termenung disebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor kepolisian Seoul. Matanya sembab, wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya yang panjang mencuat kesegala arah. Hara menatap kosong bangku taman disebrangnya. Pikirannya saat ini melayang kemana-mana.

Kata-kata polisi tadi terus terngiang dikepalanya. Dugaan sementara penyebab kebakaran dirumahnya adalah karena kebocoran tabung gas.

Tabung gas! Hara yakin sekali polisi-polisi itu salah prediksi. Hara berada didapur itu tadi pagi bersama _umma_ dan _appa_nya dan dia berani bersumpah dia sama sekali tidak mencium bau gas bocor. Hara tidak yakin penyebab kebakaran itu adalah tabung gas…

Hara menggigit bibir bawahnya saat suara ledakan itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Air matanya berjejalan keluar dari pelupuk matanya mengingat kondisi _umma_ dan _appa_nya. _Umma_ dan _appa_nya, kini tengah terbaring dilemari pendingin jenazah, menunggu hasil otopsi mereka selesai sampai akhirnya mereka dapat dikubur.

Air mata kembali berjatuhan di pipi Hara membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Gadis itu kini sebatang kara. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman, tanpa rumah untuk pulang. Hara benar-benar sendiri…

Tangis Hara pecah memikirkan semua itu. Memikirkan bahwa mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi _umma_ dan _appa_nya menemaninya. Memikirkan bahwa mulai saat ini tak ada lagi satupun keluarga tempatnya mengadu. Memikirkan bahwa mulai saat ini tak ada lagi rumah tempatya berpulang, membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

Hara terisak kencang. Meratapi nasibnya. Menangisi keadaannya. Menangisi keadaan orang tuanya. Hara hanyalah gadis muda. Gadis muda yang bahkan belum genap 20 tahun dan belum lulus kuliah. Dan mulai sekarang dia harus berjuang hidup sendiri tanpa ada siapapun dan apapun disisinya. Bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup? Bagaimana caranya dia melewati semua ini?

Rasanya Hara tidak bisa percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Tadi pagi dia masih terbangun diranjang empuknya, sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya, bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama, dan beberapa saat kemudian kecelekaan maut itu terjadi dan kini dia sebatang kara. Bagaimana Hara bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini? Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Ini semua terlalu cepat…

Hara terisak kencang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan keresahan lewat air matanya. Mengadukan semua kegundahannya pada air mata. Hara masih terus terisak hingga dia tak menyadari sesosok pria kini tengah berdiri disampingnya. Menatap Hara yang tengah sibuk meratap dengan seksama.

Suasana di taman senja itu begitu hening, membuat suara isak tangis Hara terdengar begitu jelas. Namun pria itu hanya menatap Hara dalam diam. Seakan memberikan Hara kesempatan untuk meluapkan kesedihannya. Pria itu hanya berdiri menatap Hara sampai beberapa menit kemudian, sampai tangis Hara mulai mereda dengan sendirinya. Pria itu kemudian menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan pada Hara.

Hara terkesiap menatap sapu tangan yang disodorkan didepan matanya. Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan hingga gadis itu dapat menatap wajah pemilik sapu tangan itu. Hara tertegun sesaat saat matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang bola mata hitam pekat yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata yang sama dengan mata yang ditatapnya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan pagi tadi. Dan tanpa Hara sadari, bulu kuduknya meremang perlahan saat mata itu balas menatap kedalam matanya. Mata milik pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya…

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N : Okay. Soo Hi~ Urrmm idk how this should start or what i should say, but just FYI this fic is inspirated by the popular Hollywood's serial tv i liked to watch which is Supernatural. Soo maybe there will be a few things i took from there like names or creatures, or whatever we'll see.. But the storyline and the plot is purely mine. So please _NO PLAGIAT._ Plagiat is a Big Sin. Well maybe not included in the 7 deadly sins, but sin is a sin. **

**Sooo 'till next time, Pai-Pai~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Seven Deadly Sins

Cast : Goo Hara, Choi Minho, Choi Jonghun, Park Thunder, Kim Myungsoo, Yong Junhyung, Jang Wooyoung, Jung Jinwoon, and others

Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Romance

Chapter : 2/?

**-Author POV-**

Hara menatap pemuda didepannya dalam diam. Meneliti sosok didepannya yang masih menyodorkan sapu tangan yang belum juga disambutnya. Pemuda didepannya ini sangat tampan. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan cukup berisi meski tidak kekar. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit gondrong tampak kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Pipinya agak tembam dan hidungnya mancung. Matanya yang kecil dengan bola matanya yang hitam pekat terasa dalam dan jauh. Matanya membuatnya tampak tidak ramah dan terkesan dingin. Apalagi wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi, membuatnya terlihat semakin dingin.

" Ambil _lah_…" Ujar pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Hara.

Hara tersentak pelan. Mengusap sisa air mata dipipinya sekilas dengan punggung tangannya sebelum akhirnya meraih sapu tangan yang sedari tadi disodorkan padanya dan menggumamkan _terimakasih_.

Mereka berdua saling diam. Hara menunduk dan membersihkan sisa air matanya dengan sapu tangan sementara pemuda itu duduk perlahan disamping Hara sementara keheningan meliputi mereka. Hara menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sejujurnya gadis itu bahkan tidak punya mood untuk bicara. Bukannya Hara sombong atau apa, tapi setelah apa yang dilaluinya hari ini, mana mungkin dia punya mood untuk berbincang-bincang dengan orang asing. Meskipun orang asing itu sudah menolong nyawanya.

" Aku turut berduka cita…" Ujar pemuda itu pelan.

Jantung Hara berdegup. Dia dapat merasakan air mata kembali mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya tapi sebisa mungkin gadis itu menahannya.

" Ne.." Jawab Hara lirih. Hara menarik napas pelan. Berusaha menenangkan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan air mata yang semakin mendesak. Pemuda itu kembali diam dan membiarkan Hara tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

" Terimakasih, unggg-" Ujar Hara. Dia berpikir setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda ini. Bagaimanapun, jika tidak ada pemuda ini Hara pasti sudah menerobos masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mungkin Hara tidak bernasib beda dengan orang tuanya. Dan meski sebenarnya Hara tidak tahu apakah tetap hidup dibanding menyusul orang tuanya adalah pilihan yang lebih bagus, tapi gadis itu tetap berterimakasih.

" Thunder. Namaku Park Thunder…" Jawabnya singkat.

" Ne. Terimakasih Thunder ssi~" Ujar Hara. Thunder hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum beralih menatap Hara.

" Aku rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat bagimu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.." Ujar Thunder. Hara tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataannya. Dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Hara..

" Tetap saja.. Kau menolongku.." Ujar Hara.

" Baiklah. Sama-sama kalau begitu." Jawabnya datar.

Dan mereka kembali diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hara sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Thunder, entah apa yang pemuda itu tengah pikirkan. Hara kini sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis. Tapi meski begitu bukan berarti kesedihannya berkurang, gadis itu tetap merasa sama sedihnya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya saja kini dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Banyak sekali yang tengah Hara pikirkan saat ini. Seperti apa penyebab kebakaran itu, bagaimana hidupnya mulai saat ini, dimana dia akan tidur, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain terus berputar dikepalanya. Hara menghela napas berat. Bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya setelah ini, dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Gadis itu tidak punya uang. Satu-satunya uang yang dia punya adalah selembar 20.000 won yang ada didompetnya. Uang segitu hanya cukup untuk tiga kali makan. Hara memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut memikirkan semua ini sementara senja semakin turun membuat taman kecil nan sepi itu terlihat gelap. Beberapa lampu taman mulai dinyalakan menerangi taman sepi ini.

Hara menoleh kesamping dan terkaget saat mendapati bahwa Thunder masih duduk disampingnya. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi datar. Hara pikir pemuda itu sudah pergi sejak dia mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya. Namun nyatanya sedari tadi dia masih duduk diam disampingnya. Hara tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia merasa Thunder tetap disini karena merasa kasihan padanya.

" Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu tetap disini menemaniku.." Ujar Hara sopan.

" Apa kau punya tempat untuk pulang?" Alih-alih menjawab Hara, Thunder malah balik bertanya membuat Hara terkaget dengan pertanyaannya.

" Maaf…?"

" Apa kau punya tempat untuk pulang…?" Tanyanya ringan.

Hara terkesiap. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan wajahnya merona malu karena pertanyaan Thunder yang terlalu lugas. Hara menunduk, menghindari tatapan Thunder sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

" Lalu dimana kau akan tidur malam ini?" Tanya Thunder lagi.

" Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin disini…" Ujar Hara pelan. Hening sesaat diantara mereka sampai Thunder membuka mulutnya lagi.

" Kau bisa tidur ditempatku kalau kau mau." Ujar Thunder tenang.

Hara menatap Thunder dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Jujur Hara merasa kaget, heran, bahkan sedikit takut. Pria mana yang menawarkan gadis yang baru dia kenal tumpangan untuk menginap dirumahnya secara cuma-cuma. Kalau bukan psikopat, pria itu pastilah seorang brengsek, atau pemerkosa.

" Hey, aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.." Seru Thunder seraya tersenyum kecil menatap Hara. Membuat Hara terbangun dari apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

" Mmm.. Maaf, tapi aku pikir itu bukan ide yang baik.."

" Yeah, karena kau berpikir aku adalah seorang psikopat, brengsek atau seorang pemerkosa.." Seru Thunder seraya tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu kembali berhasil menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Hara.

Pipi Hara merona malu karena perkataan Thunder. Sebenarnya Hara merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Thunder. Pemuda itu sudah menolongnya dan berbaik hati meminjamkan sapu tangannya bahkan bersedia menemaninya disini, Well, meskipun dia lebih banyak diam, tapi kehadirannya disini sedikit banyak menunjukan rasa simpatinya pada Hara.

" Maafkan aku jika membuatmu merasa seperti itu…" Ujar Hara seraya tertunduk menatap sapu tangan dalam genggamannya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum. Tidak akan ada gadis baik-baik yang mau tinggal bersama dengan pemuda yang baru beberapa jam dikenalnya." Jelas Thunder dengan tenang. Hara menoleh menatap Thunder dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan seksama. Namun kini Hara tidak lagi menemukan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi ekspresi wajahnya kini melembut dan entah kenapa Hara merasa dia tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Thunder.

" Aku pun bukan orang yang terlalu baik yang akan menawarkan tumpangan tidur pada gadis yang baru saja kukenal. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang terlalu peduli dengan orang lain. Tapi, aku rasa aku akan jauh lebih tenang jika aku tahu gadis sebatang kara didepanku ini, punya tempat tinggal yang pasti daripada hidup terkatung-katung dijalanan." Lanjut Thunder lagi.

Hara terdiam mendengar perkataan Thunder. Mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, dan menimbang tawarannya.

Haruskah dia menerima tawaran Thunder?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menumpang ditempatnya..?

Thunder mungkin terlihat kurang ramah, tapi dia tidak tampak seperti orang jahat…

Tapi darimana ia tahu..? Dia hanya baru mengenal Thunder selama beberapa jam! Darimana dia tahu Thunder itu orang jahat atau tidak..?

Sebenarnya, tawaran Thunder terdengar lebih bagus ketimbang harus bermalam disini. Hara tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya tidur "dialam terbuka". Taman ini juga tampak menyeramkan jika gelap dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya disini..?

Bisa saja ada preman jalan atau ajhussi-ajhussi mabuk yang menjahatinya nanti.

Lalu apa dia harus menerima tawaran Thunder…?

Tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan Thunder, terlebih dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini…

" Hara ssi..?" Panggil Thunder membuyarkan semua lamunan Hara.

Hara mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap Thunder. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tanda dia masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang sementara Thunder menatap Hara dengan ekspresi bertanya. Menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hara.

" Aku- Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Thunder ssi…" Ujar Hara akhirnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan orang yang baru saja dia kenal.

" Sejujurnya aku akan merasa jauh lebih repot jika aku harus memikirkan hidupmu yang tidak jelas diluar sini." Jawab Thunder halus membuat ekspresi Hara melembut. _Hanya orang baik yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memikirkan masalah hidup orang lain._ Hara kembali terdiam menatap Thunder. Dan untuk sesaat mereka berdua hanya saling menatap.

" Apa… Orang tuamu tidak keberatan..?" Tanya Hara pelan. Thunder hanya tersenyum misterius saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hara.

" Aku yakin, mereka tidak akan keberatan."

Hara terpaku menatap pemandangan didepannya. Yup. 'Pemandangan' didepannya. Hara baru saja tiba dirumah -yang terlalu luas jika disebut rumah- Thunder. Dan detik saat dia melangkahkan kakinya diruang keluarga, Hara terkesiap! Bagaimana tidak, kini didepan matanya ada empat pemuda yang kurang lebih seumuran dengan Thunder dan kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Pemuda pertama duduk disalah satu sofa kecil. Berkacamata, dan mengenakan cardigan rajut yang melapisi kemejanya dan celana 7/8 berwarna khakee. Rambutnya hitam dan gondrong melewati tengkuk dan hampir menyentuh bahu, hidungnya sangat mancung, dan Oh Tuhan- Dia tampan sekali. Dia bahkan tampak lebih tampan dari Thunder. Rasanya Hara dapat melihat bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang dibalik kacamatanya. Pemuda itu tengah membaca buku saat Hara dan Thunder tiba. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu klasik dan tenang, seperti pangeran.

Pemuda kedua, bermata sipit. Bahkan lebih sipit dan kecil dari Thunder. Pipinya sangat tembam dan kulitnya putih, entah kenapa pemuda ini mengingatkan Hara dengan mandoo. Dia terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus berwarna biru dongker dan celana pendek hitam selutut, tengah bermain catur dengan pemuda disebrangnya.

Pemuda ketiga, well- pemuda yang tengah bermain catur dengan pemuda kedua- Mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-putih yang lengannya digulung sampai sebatas siku. Pemuda itu juga tampan sekali. Wajahnya kecil dan berbentuk V. Alisnya tegas, matanya tidak terlalu besar, namun sorot matanya yang sangat tajam mampu membuat bulu kuduk Hara berdiri saat mereka tak sengaja bersitatap. Pemuda itu tengah bermain catur dan tampaknya dia hampir kalah mendengar gerutuannya yang sempat Hara dengar sebelum permainan mereka berhenti karena kedatangannya.

Pemuda keempat tengah berbaring terlentang diatas sofa besar. Menguasai seluruh sofa itu untuknya sendiri. Pemuda itu tampaknya sedang tidur. Hara tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, tapi pemuda itu berambut blonde, agak kontras dengan kulitnya yang tampak kecoklatan.

" Well, semuanya.. Kita kedatangan tamu…" Ujar Thunder membunuh keheningan yang tercipta sejak Hara menginjakan kakinya keruangan ini.

Hara dengan segera terbangun dari lamunannya dan menyadari empat pasang mata kini tengah menatapnya. Yeah, empat pasang mata karena pemuda keempat kini sudah membuka matanya dan berbalik menatap Hara. Hara dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas saat ditatapi sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan didepannya.

" Dan nona muda ini adalah?" Ujar pemuda pertama dengan tenang seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya seolah-olah ingin lebih jelas menatap Hara.

" Dia Goo Hara. Temanku. Dia butuh tempat menginap untuk beberapa waktu." Jelas Thunder.

" Hai, aku Goo Hara…" Ujar Hara malu-malu seraya membungkuk sopan.

Dan dia bisa mendengar pemuda-pemuda itu menggumamkan salam serupa.

" Hara, ini Choi Jonghun…" Ujar Thunder seraya menunjuk pemuda pertama. Pemuda tampan berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk pelan pada Hara. " Jang Wooyoung.." Ujar Thunder seraya menunjuk pemuda kedua berpipi mandoo yang langsung melambai dengan penuh semangat pada Hara. Hara tersenyum dan melambai sedikit padanya. " Kim Myungsoo, meskipun tidak kelihatan tapi dia maknae disini.." Jelas Thunder.

" Diam!" Pemuda ketiga yang mempunyai mata tajam itu memotong omongan Thunder dengan cepat. " Hai juga…" Gerutunya sambil menatap Hara sekilas.

" Itu Yong Junhyung, dia hyung yang paling tua…" Thunder memperkenalkan pemuda keempat. Tapi tidak seperti yang lain, pemuda itu tidak melambai atau menggumamkan 'hai' dia hanya tetap diam dan menatap Hara. Membuat Hara semakin risih.

" Hyung, memelototi orang itu tidak sopan." Tegur Wooyoung. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hara dan bergumam singkat seraya mengangguk pelan pada Hara.

" Lalu… Hei, dimana 91 line…?" Ujar Thunder. Hara kontan menoleh menatap Thunder. Apa Thunder berusaha memberitahunya kalau masih ada orang lain lagi setelah empat pemuda ini? Namun sebelum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Thunder atau sebelum Hara sempat bertanya tentang hal ini, gadis itu sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

" Aku disini…"

" Dan aku disini…"

Hara memutar tubuhnya kearah asal suara tersebut dan jantungnya langsung berhenti berdegup saat gadis itu menatap apa yang ada didepannya. Hara kontan menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Didepannya kini berdiri dua pemuda yang sangat tinggi dan kekar. Satu pemuda, berambut kecoklatan agak keikalan, pemuda itu tengah melahap hamburger ukuran extra besar.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Tak jauh dari pemuda berambut ikal itu, berdiri pemuda yang tak kalah tingginya, berambut hitam pendek dan cepak, berkulit kecoklatan, mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru pudar yang jatuh tepat dipinggulnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana jeans, ya, hanya bercelana jeans! Tanpa baju atau kaus yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya dan yang lebih parahnya, tubuh pemuda itu basah oleh keringat. Hara merutuk dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdegup cepat.

" Hey, kenalkan ini Goo Hara temanku…"

" Hai, aku Goo Hara…" Ujar Hara lagi seraya kembali membungkuk sopan.

" Hey Goo Hara ssi aku Jung Jinwoon…" Ujar pemuda berambut ikal itu dengan semangat disela-sela kegiatannya menguyah burger. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar pada Hara membuat Hara dapat melihat matanya yang kecil kini tinggal segaris dan membentuk "eye smile". Hara membalas senyum pemuda itu dan matanya tak sengaja beralih ke pemuda disampingnya.

" Hai sayang…" Ujar pemuda itu seraya mengedip nakal pada Hara membuat pipinya merona malu.

" Jangan hiraukan dia Hara ssi. Dia Choi Minho.." Ujar Thunder dengan nada bosan. Minho terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Thunder. Pemuda itu dengan santai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan mengamati Hara -yang masih menundukan wajahnya- dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengan semuanya. Sekarang kalau kau mau aku bisa antar kau ke ka—"

" Uhh, Thunder ssi aku perlu bicara denganmu.." Ujar Hara memotong omongan Thunder cepat. Thunder menoleh menatap Hara dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seakan menuntut penjelasan darinya. Thunder sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi saat Hara menginjakan kaki dirumahnya. Jadi pemuda itu dengan tenang tersenyum menatap Hara.

" Tentu, ikut aku…" Ujar Thunder seraya membawa Hara keluar ruangan agar mereka bisa bicara berdua. Thunder membawa Hara keruang tamu dan begitu dia membalikan badannya untuk menatap Hara, gadis itu langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

" Maaf Thunder ssi tapi aku tidak bisa melihat orang tuamu disana.." Ujar Hara sarkastik. Thunder mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hara.

" Aku minta maaf aku berbohong padamu sebelumnya Hara ssi, aku sebenarnya tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Tapi dengan mereka, teman-temanku."

Hara menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan Thunder. Dia ditipu. Apa Thunder benar-benar orang jahat dan ingin menjebaknya?

" Tapi Hara ssi, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat jahat denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, itu saja." Sambung Thunder cepat.

" Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Ujar Hara seraya menghela napas. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menunjukan rasa takutnya pada Thunder meski sebenarnya bayangan hal yang tidak-tidak berkelebatan dikepalanya saat ini.

" Apa kau bahkan sudi datang kemari kalau sejak awal kukatakan aku tinggal dengan enam teman laki-laki ku? Tidak kan? Kau pasti berpikir aku membawamu kesarang penyamun." Ujar Thunder.

Hara mendengus dalam hati mendengar perkataan Thunder. Memang sekarang keadaannya seperti itu. Sekarang dia tengah berada disarang penyamun.

" Lagipula aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Aku yakin orang tuaku diatas sana setuju jika aku membawamu kesini.." Ujar Thunder pelan.

Hara kontan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Thunder. Apa dia tidak salah dengar…?

" Apa…?" Bisik Hara.

" Orang tuaku.. Mereka juga sudah meninggal. Aku sebatang kara, makanya aku tinggal dengan teman-temanku." Ujar Thunder pelan.

Hara menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan mendengar perkataan Thunder. Hara merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Thunder sedih. Rasa curiganya pada Thunder pun berangsur menghilang.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

" Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan tidak tahu. Tapi aku mengajakmu kesini, karena sedikit banyak aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Hara ssi. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sebatang kara. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku bukan orang jahat, dan teman-temanku pun bukan. Well, Minho memang penggoda dan Myungsoo mungkin sedikit menyebalkan, tapi mereka bukan orang jahat." Jelas Thunder panjang lebar.

" Apa kau bisa percaya padaku Hara ssi?" Ujar Thunder hati-hati seraya menatap Hara lekat-lekat.

Hara terdiam dan balas menatap Thunder sampai akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menjawab.

" Akan kucoba…"

Thunder tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hara. Lega karena berhasil meyakinkan gadis cantik itu. Disisi lain rasa curiga Hara pada Thunder mulai berkurang dan meski dia belum percaya seutuhnya pada pemuda itu, toh dia tetap meng-iya-kan tawaran Thunder menumpang dirumahnya karena Hara tidak melihat ada pilihan lain. Meski sejujurnya dia merasa aneh berada diantara Thunder dan teman-temannya, meski sejujurnya dia merasa aneh saat pertama kali menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini, tapi Hara tidak benar-benar berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Hara tidak benar-benar berniat keluar sesegera mungkin dari rumah ini.

Dan mungkin disitulah letak keanehannya….

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N : Maaf kalau ff ini lama bgt up datenya.. bcs tbh, aku udh berenti nulis sejak idk, like a really really long time and ff ini cm salah satu ff yg ada di draft aku. But i really like the plot so i thought sayang bgt kalo aku buang, jd iseng2 aku post disini. Idk if i would like to keep writing anymore.. But maybe, just maybe i could give myself a chance once more.. So please bear w/me guys ^^**

**Thx so much for reviewing &amp; subscribe...**

**All the love,**

**Till next time, Pai-pai ^^**


End file.
